Wreck-it Ralph: the Trials of Herobrine
by General Texas
Summary: What if Herobrine were to become the ultimate evil in an Alternate Universe version of every universe. That is what this series of stories, the Trials of Herobrine series, is here to test. Will good win like in the fairy tales, or will there be an evil twist to the fairytale ending we all know and love? Read this first test to find out...


Sorry for not updating sooner, but every time I tried to log on to Fanfiction, the whole fragging system glitched up and wouldn't let me log on. Damned thing needs to be fixed. Pissed me off so bad I had a hard time keeping my anger in check. So here's the first chapter, and if you give me, let's say 5 reviews for this story, the next chapter I post will have chapter one of my own original book for you guys to read. Hope you guys like the story, 'cause here it is.

Chapter I: the Nightmare

(EJComedies' perspective, 1st person, closing time)

"Alright, we're free to do whatever," a deep, masculine voice called out. "Litwak has closed the arcade for the night."

"Whew, that was fun," SkydoesMinecraft's avatar breathed tiredly. "Say, Husky, you want to go on over to that café Mitch built the other day?" The gold-loving dipwad found no such amphibian.

"I think he's off over with GrapeApplesauce," Bashur suggested. "I guess I can go over instead."

"Well, regardless of who IS where," CaptainSparklez blurted out. "I, personally, want to know what everyone else is doing. So what about you," he directed to me. And, of course, I wasn't paying any attention. "Hello? You in there?"

"What… oh, yeah," I finally got out. "Sorry, I just zoned out. What do you need?"

"What are you doing now that the arcade's closed," he asked, showing his anger and impatience towards me. What a drama king.

"Well, don't wet yourselves about me saying this, but I'm going over to Herobrine's Mansion for a bit." That started an uproar.

"Dude, you can't even face two Zombies," Sky yelled. "How are you going to even protect yourself from Herobrine?"

"Herobrine would eat you alive," Bashur argued. "Or dead, but I think he'd prefer alive."

"He can't be found in the first place," CaptainSparklez complained. "Why do you think you can find him, anyways."

With so many voices surrounding me at once, I did the only thing I could think of: get angry. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk like that; I get angry, something happens. I get angry, someone is going to get hurt. I get angry, I get big and ugly. No, I'm just kidding around, Hulk; don't start crying, buddy.

"SHUT UP," I yelled with such force, I'm certain even old White Eyes himself would be impressed. Everyone shut their traps. "Thank you, you dumbasses. Now, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm not going to fight Herobrine in the first place; I just want to see what he's up to."

"And how are you going to do that if you don't know where he lives," CaptainSparklez questioned.

"Notch frag us all to the Nether, will you shut the frag grenades up," I snapped. He stumbled back in surprise. "Thank you for the so very unnecessary interruption, 'Captain', but as I was saying," I cast a frightening glare in his direction, to which he fell on his back trying to step away. "I built MY kingdom right by his biome. Surprisingly enough, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to keep an eye on him from a distance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I—."

I didn't even get the words out before a rustling sound startled us.

"It's Herobrine. Everyone hide," Sky called out. Everyone ran to behind bushes and trees, probably knowing that Herobrine doesn't have to see them to know they're there. I just made myself invisible, knowing that if Herobrine couldn't see me when I'm right in front of him, it'd be a lot harder for him to fight me. Sparklez didn't think I was invisible at all, shooting me a glare and mouthed the words 'get over here or he'll kill you.' Obviously I didn't listen, because I never listen to anything but my target when hunting.

Sure enough, for once, Sky was right; Herobrine came walking out through the bushes, ignoring Bashur and Jerome. I shuddered at the thought of Sky being right all the time, but stopped when I saw two non-blocky clones of Herobrine following old *White Eyes*. 'Now this just got interesting,' I told myself as I stalked closer to the three white-eyed figures. 'Let's see what they're talking about.'

"Brinos, Hedros, I have two targets in mind, and I want you to take them out," the blocky original explained in his deep and resonating voice. "Hedros, you will take on the infamous target called Firestorm. His game was only recently plugged in, but he is still too dangerous to leave his game. His home game is called 'Sucrosian Legends: the Legacies of Heroes.' Take over his home game, and make sure you get rid of the memories, too. Do not delete him; I want him to have a sense of false hope."

"Yes, sir," the clone responded, saluting to the original.

"Brinos, you will take over the game called 'Sugar Rush.' This game may not seem important, but its leader has a teleporting glitch in her code, put there by Turbo. Take the game over, and do NOT make the same mistakes that runaway made. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the second clone saluted.

"And go alone, so as to not draw too much attention. If you bring your brothers, you will be noticed, and you will be stopped. If you go alone, you will likely not be noticed, and will likely not be stopped. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes, sir," the two clones shouted in response.

'They're soldiers,' I observed. 'Like personal soldiers who look exactly like you. Not the perfect soldier, like the ones I have, but close enough.'

Suddenly, a twig behind me snapped. Oh, cannonballs. Sparklez, that traitor. Of course it was him. He always looks for ways to get me in trouble. I hate him already.

"Go and do as I ordered," the original commanded. "I will deal with this one." The two clones turned towards the entrance of the game and left. My camouflage flickered. Then I became partly opaque. Then my camouflage completely went out.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you and all," I started. "But I've got some errands to run. Like, oh, I don't know… goodbye." I ran at my top speed, which is way faster than even a jet. Unfortunately, Herobrine was faster, and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"So, you came to spy on me, eh," the Myth of Minecraft started. I started trembling, full and well knowing how powerful this monster was. "Well, I suppose you don't know of your coding bond with Firestorm, so maybe you don't know what you're doing. Oh, well… I suppose you can give him this message: I am coming. I am nearing. I am here." The being picked me up and threw me into a tree, and it all happened so fast I didn't realize I'd blacked out for two whole seconds before going completely out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, how about that, guys. Not really a cliffhanger, but it does add suspense, doesn't it? Five reviews for me to show you the first chapter of the book I'm writing next chapter. If I post the next chapter before I get five reviews, I'll wait until I get a set number of reviews to post it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review if you really liked it (or if you found problems in the story), constructive criticism only please. I will see you all next chapter. Have fun. Don't get killed.


End file.
